New Beginnings
by shaneliza
Summary: They've all moved to Seattle. Now follow Donna, Harvey, Mike and Rachel as they navigate life and the new adventures Seattle brings them.


Stepping out of the airport, Donna takes a deep breath and slides her hand into Harvey's before taking in her surroundings. The past few weeks have been an absolutely whirlwind of packing and preparing to move so they haven't really had a proper chance to let everything sink in, let alone had a chance to enjoy married life. They're staying with Mike and Rachel for a few weeks to give them a chance to get used to the city and start looking for their own place. She's looking forward to being able to properly catch up with Rachel because video calls just aren't the same as having your best friend by your side and she certainly didn't realise just how much she'd miss Rachel but she has an now she's so happy they can see each other whenever they want.

'You okay? Regretting the move?' Harvey asks and she immediately shakes her head.

'Definitely not. I think we're going to be really happy here, Harvey. A fresh start for both of us, something different.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Mmm... We've got it easier than Rachel and Mike did, at least we know people.' He says.

'Exactly. We'll be fine, we'll be better than fine. We'll be amazing.' She replies.

'There's Mike.' Harvey says gesturing to where he stands by his car waiting to pick them up.

'Welcome to Seattle guys! How was the journey?' Mike asks immediately embracing Donna.

'It was actually okay. Feel like it's the first time in weeks we've actually been able to just sit and relax.' Donna admits causing Mike to smile.

'Well you guys can relax here for a bit. Rach has set up the guest room about five times to make sure it's perfect.' Mike says and Donna laughs.

'Is Rachel working today?' Harvey asks and Mike nods his head.

'Yeah. She should be finishing around now though.' Mike replies as he helps Harvey put the cases in the trunk; they got most of their belongings shipped to Rachel and Mike's for them to put in storage until they find a place.

* * *

They've been back at Mike and Rachel's for just over half an hour when they hear the front door open and the telltale sign of heels entering the house. Within seconds, Rachel appears at the lounge door with the biggest smile on her face.

'You guys made it! I'm so excited to have you both out here, slightly pissed you got married without me but that can be forgiven.' Rachel says instantly moving towards Donna and wrapping her arms around the redhead.

'It was such a spontaneous decision. We're going to do a proper wedding for all our friends and family.' Donna replies smiling.

'Who wants a drink? Donna and I picked up a nice bottle of wine at the airport.'Harvey says causing Mike to smile.

'You mean Donna picked a nice wine... You're a whisky guy.' Mike replies.

'I'll have one.' Donna says glancing at Rachel who shakes her head.

'I'm alright.' Rachel replies.

'Oh come on... You can't not have a drink to celebrate our first day here.' Donna says and Rachel glances at Mike who smiles.

'I will have a drink. Just a non-alcoholic one.' Rachel says softly and Donna instantly gasps.

'Oh my... No. You're not. Are you? Seriously?' Donna asks causing Rachel to laugh as the redhead glances back and forth between Mike and Rachel

'This wasn't how we planned on telling you both... None of our family know yet; things have been a both tricky and we didn't really know if it was going to work out the way we hoped.' Rachel admits.

'Oh... What do you mean? Is everything okay? How far along are you?' Donna asks.

'I'm just over sixteen weeks. For now everything seems to have settled a bit but I was bleeding on and off from around six weeks which was pretty scary. They called it a threatened miscarriage.' Rachel explains and Donna instantly wraps her arms around the brunette.

'Oh my goodness... I had no idea you guys were going through this. I'm so sorry. When do you find out if everything is fine?' Donna asks.

'We have another scan tomorrow and they've said if there is still a heartbeat and good growth then we'll be officially signed off the high-risk category.' Rachel replies.

* * *

'If we had known that you and Rachel were going through so much we never would've asked to stay at yours. I mean this really couldn't have come at worst time for you both, could it?' Harvey says as he glances over at Mike who is driving them to pick up dinner.

'This couldn't have come at a better time, Harvey. Knowing you guys were coming has given Rach something to focus on and I know that if tomorrow goes wrong then she's going to need Donna more than ever.' Mike admits.

'The not knowing must be awful for you both.' Harvey says and Mike nods his head.

'It certainly isn't how I imagined it would be when we got that positive test.' Mike admits.

'Is that why Rachel didn't come back to New York with you?' Harvey asks and Mike nods his head.

'We just didn't want to risk something happening and her not being near our own doctor and we knew it would be easier for me to get back if anything happened than it would be for both of us.' Mike explains causing Harvey to smile slightly.

'You will both be wonderful parents, Mike. I really do hope this works out cause there's no one I think deserves it more than you guys after everything you've been through over the years.' Harvey says.

'What about you and Donna? Kids on the cards for you?' Mike asks.

'Honestly? I don't know. If you had asked me this years ago I would've said absolutely not, never but seeing her with Lucy just got me thinking. I mean she'd be an amazing mom.' Harvey says.

'And you'd be a great dad, Harvey. Any little one would be lucky to have both of you.' Mike replies.

'We'll see. Maybe at some point.' Harvey says softly.

* * *

'Harvey and I can get a hotel if you and Mike want your space. It would be understandable with everything that is going on at the moment.' Donna says as she sits down next to Rachel.

'No. Having you guys here will be good, gives me something else to think about.' Rachel admits and Donna can't help but notice the way her hand rests on her stomach.

'Were you guys trying?' Donna asks.

'Not exactly. We spoke about children and agreed that once we were a bit more settled in the firm and stuff then we'd start trying but we both got a bit lazy with protection so we both knew it could happen but we weren't fussed; we want a family of our own.' Rachel admits shrugging her shoulders.

'Is that why you didn't come back to New York with Mike?' Donna asks and Rachel nods her head.

'I wanted to be near my doctor. Plus I've been so sick although I was gutted when I found out you guys had spontaneously got married.' Rachel replies.

'We'll do it again for all our family and friends once we're all settled.' Donna says.

* * *

'To Mr and Mrs Specter.' Mike says smiling as he holds his glass across the table.

'And baby Ross.' Harvey adds causing Rachel to smile.

'To new beginnings and new adventures.' Rachel says causing them all to nod their heads.

'New beginnings.' They all says.


End file.
